


Sovittelua

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Themes, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, riehakointia, tuhmuuksilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Salazarin leimuava katse lävisti vieraan, mutta Godrick vain nauroi heittäen päätään taakse, heristäen kultakutrejaan.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Raapalepuuroa [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Sovittelua

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2008 viikkoraapalehaasteeseen. Aiheena Salazar Luihuinen.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Jästisyntyisiä! Kuraverisiä! Verenpettureita!"

Salazar kulki kehää ja kirosi. Hänen oletettiin opettavan arvottomia ja vähälahjaisia, kurjia jästejä!

"Kirottuja olkoot, kaikki tyynni!"

Ja niin hän kiehui, kunnes ovi kävi ja sisään astui Godrick. Salazarin leimuava katse lävisti vieraan, mutta Godrick vain nauroi heittäen päätään taakse, heristäen kultakutrejaan.

"Oi, Salazar, veljeni. Miksi tapella vastaan? Tiedät, että käyt hävittyyn taistoon."

Salazar tapaili sauvaansa, mutta samassa Godrick oli hänessä kiinni, nostamassa ihokasta, kuiskailemassa korvaan. Salazarin vastarinta muuttui kiihkoksi, kiihko nautinnoksi, kunnes hän oli vasten seinää Godrickin naulaamana.

"Oi, Salazar, Luihuiseni. Anna periksi. Sinä voit vastustaa minua yhtä paljon kuin mysteerejäsi."

Ja Salazar antoi. Tällä kertaa.


End file.
